warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Twilightheart
Twilightheart is a sleek black she-cat with one white paw and beautiful blue eyes. History Loyalty is What Matters :She is spotted by Graystar whilst exploring ThunderClan's territory. He looks for her mother, Moon. After they exchange a few words, him and Brambleclaw start discussing how much Twilight looks like Scourge. She then goes to the ThunderClan nursery and falls asleep. :Twilight wakes up the next morning to see two she-kits playfighting, and two toms sleeping near their mothers. Moon wakes and tells her to go explore the camp. She spots a white warrior glaring at her, later named by a pale ginger she-cat to be Cloudtail. The pale ginger she-cat tells herself to be Sandstorm. Sandstorm nickname's Twilight 'the loner's kit'. She walks back into the nursery and curls up in her nest. When Twilight awakes, she meets Milkkit. Just then Graystar calls a clan meeting. :During the meeting, Graystar gives Twilight's mother, Moon, the name of Moonshine, and he gives Twilight the name of Twilightkit. After the meeting, she curls up into her nest, once again, and thinks the clan will never trust her. :There is a time skip to her apprentice ceremony, where she is named Twilightpaw, and Brambleclaw is named her mentor. Neither cat seems pleased with Graystar's choice. Her mentor and her go and train with Whitepaw and Brackenfur. They take a longer way than normal to the training hollow, in which Whitepaw and Twilightpaw discuss on the way. When they reach the training hollow, they train for a bit before returning home. Moonshine gasps at Twilightpaw's appearence when she returns to the hollow. Twilightpaw dodges her tounge, and walks to the apprentice den, only to be interrupted by Milkkit staring at her. :Twilightpaw hears what Brambleclaw is saying to her mother and instantly jumps to the defense. Brambleclaw and her confront each other until she says the wrong thing. Before things can get worse, Moonshine steps in and says she'll talk to Graystar about a new mentor. She nods and dives into the apprentice den. The next morning, Whitepaw wakes her and then tells Twilightpaw that Cloudtail is her new mentor. Twilightoaw comments that anyone will be better than Brambleclaw, and the two apprentices make their way over to Cloudtail. :When Twilightpaw reached Cloudtail, she asks him about her grandfather, Scourge. When she asks this, Cloudtail tells her about Scourge, though, he stops some way through due to the fact both Whitepaw and Brightheart seem scared of the story. :Cloudtail takes Twilightpaw and Whitepaw out to hunt. When Twilightpaw catches the first piece of prey, a mouse, they start a pile and both she and Whitepaw wander around the forest for prey. At the end of the hunt, it is noted that Twilightpaw has caught a mouse, two voles, and one chaffinch, in which Whitepaw offers to help carry back to camp. :Twilightpaw is not seen in Chapter 7, but is mentioned as the Dark Forest cats are looking for cats to bring to the Dark Forest. :When Twilightpaw wakes up, it's in a dark and dreary forest with a skinny white tom. He walked over to her, then circled her and looked her over. He taunts her, she springs up, and asks if he's looking for a fight. Character Images Category:Character Pages Category:Characters Category:Twilight's FanFiction Stuff